The present invention relates to supported olefin polymerization catalysts and to a process for preparing polypropylene and other olefin polymers therefrom. The resulting polymers are well known commercially and may be usefully employed in the preparation of solid articles such as moldings, films, sheets and foamed objects by molding, extruding or other processes. The resulting products include components for automobiles, such as bumpers; packaging materials; and other applications.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,320,005 and 6,103,657 certain transition metal amine donor complexes for use as components of olefin polymerization catalysts were disclosed. In WO 02/38628 additional description of such Group 4 metal complexes containing “spectator ligands” such as amino-substituted cyclic amine compounds were disclosed. In the latter publication the use of supports such as silica or alumina for preparing heterogeneous versions of such metal complexes was taught.